Red Revelations
by PrincessMidna90
Summary: Claiming, marking and possession are some very wolf-y traits, which of course also mean werewolf traits, and it's something Stiles Stillinski knows very well. He's been wanting Derek to claim him for a long, long time and he's tired of waiting for the alpha to make th This series is based off of Jace Everett's "Red Revelations" album
1. Possession

Claiming, marking and possession are some very wolf-y traits, which of course also mean _werewolf_ traits, and it's something Stiles Stillinski knows very well.

He knows because he's watched it happen. Well, not _watched_ it happen, per se, more like, he knows what's going on behind locked doors based on the markings he's seen on the necks (and other places) of the various members of the pack.

Of course, he also knows because Scott _finally_ told him, sick of Stiles asking continuous questions.

Used to Stiles asking weird questions – because, come one, everyone knows Stiles is unable to _not_ ask weird questions – Scott never thought to question why Stiles had been so insistent about the marking and shit, never thought to wonder if there was something _more_ behind it, a hidden agenda or something.

Stiles asks questions because he's got an appetite when it comes to knowing things, and no one can say he doesn't fully use it to his advantage. And that appetite is an insatiable one, which is also widely known.

But this time he does have an agenda, one he doesn't know anyone to know about – not because it's embarrassing (not _really_ anyway), but because it's no one's business but his own. It's not like he's going to announce to the wolf pack – including Scott – that it's because he's been wanting Derek to claim him for a long, _long_ time and because he's tired of waiting for the alpha to make the first move.

Which is why Stiles is now standing on the porch of the old Hale house, waiting for Derek to appear, his heart beating a bit faster than normal, because he's allowed to be nervous okay?

Then Derek is there, looking like he just materialized out of the shadows, and Stiles' heart starts beating faster, the traitor.

Derek's ever-present frown deepens, a look of concentration upon his face.

"Stiles?" Derek pronounces his name like it's a question.

When Stiles doesn't answer, Derek steps closer to him and he can hear the teen's heart beat faster as he approaches.

It's when Derek's barely inches away from him that Stiles' mouth does what it always does when he's nervous; it runs off.

Even Derek with his super hearing can't understand all the words that are spewing out from Stiles' mouth, but he catches something about wolf traits, possessiveness and claiming, though he has no idea as to what Stiles actually means.

"Stiles… STILES!" The teen's mouth snaps shut and he sighs. "I didn't quite get that," Derek adds with a small smile tugging at his lips.

This makes Stiles stare at Derek's lips, because Derek NEVER genuinely smiles, NEVER! At least as far as Stiles know.

Stiles may or may not have licked his lips without knowing, because suddenly Derek's lips are on his and Stiles is pretty sure the gentleness of it makes him whimper, or maybe that was Derek but Stiles doesn't care and it feels so good and he wants more!

He's pretty sure Derek's a good kisser, and Stiles isn't one to let an opportunity to learn slip away from him, so he licks Derek's lips. It works just like he wanted; Derek's tongue is in his mouth and this time Stiles doesn't whimper, he moans.

Stiles is right, sort of. Derek is a _great_ kisser, and that tongue of his is doing wicked things and Stiles' imagination is running wild, imagining Derek licking his dick, using it to open his hole, and that thought makes him moan even harder, his hips thrusting against Derek, because he needs some friction right now!

When Derek pulls away, there is not doubt about it, Stiles whimpers at the loss, but can't find it in himself to be embarrassed about it.

"Stiles, I don't think… are you sure..?"

"Derek, don't. You want to know why I'm here, right? It's because of this, because of you, because of _us_." It's obvious by the look on Derek's face that he had not expected this, but Stiles keeps talking. "I've wanted to fuck you for a long time, I've wanted you to _claim and mark me_ for so long, and I _know_ you know that, because you're a werewolf and you can freaking smell it on me and don't you dear try to tell me otherwise, because I'm sick of waiting for this to happen."

Derek briefly wonders how Stiles isn't completely breathless by now, but he stops when he can clearly smell Stiles' arousal and as his gaze goes from Stiles' dick up to his eyes, he can't help but notice the slightly swollen lips and the dilating pupils.

Of course Stiles is right, of course he is, but Derek always pushed it away, thinking it was just the kid's hormones acting out. Before Stiles' words reach Derek properly, the teen's mouth is on his neck, working to create a mark there, and before Derek can react, Stiles start biting. Stiles isn't nibbling or doing it gently, no, he bites down with a purpose.

Stiles knows he can't hurt Derek physically, not really, so he doesn't bother to be cautious; he just want the alpha to get the point, to do what Stiles wants, _needs_ him to do.

Suddenly, Stiles is picked up by Derek and carried upstairs to what is basically the only room fully standing.

Dumping Stiles on the mattress, Derek is quick to remove the teen's shirt, ripping it off, fabric flying everywhere. Stiles doesn't even get to protest because Derek is now licking and biting and sucking at all the places he can access and Stiles is writhing beneath him.

"God, Derek! Claim me; mark me like I know you want to."

When Derek bites him, there's a hint of canines to be felt, but Stiles doesn't care; he knows Derek won't turn him and he know he won't hurt him.

It turns out Stiles must have a biting kink, or at least a Derek kink, because the feel of the sharp teeth sends pleasure straight to his cock which is now aching, caught in the defines of his boxers and jeans.

"Jeans... off… now!" he says, and before he knows it his jeans are on the other side of the room and Derek is mouthing Stiles' cock through his boxers, sending shivers up Stiles' spine.

Stiles bucks his hips, needing that heat to cover him, needs it like he needs air and he's not used to feeling like this, it's so much, the pre-come leaking through his boxers.

He almost loses it when Derek draws in the smell of his arousal and starts nibbling through the thin fabric.

When Stiles looks down at Derek, he can see the canines, the sharp ears and the hair on his face. When Derek looks up at him, Stiles can clearly see his eyes outlined by red rings and Stiles moans and whimpers at the same time.

Then his boxers are reduced to shreds and Derek deep throats him, making it look like he's a fucking expert and it's a thing that comes natural to him.

The feel of the canines only add to the intense pleasure and Stiles' hands bury themselves in Derek's hair as a warning that he's about to come, but Derek only works faster, bobbing his head, dragging his teeth along the shaft, licking at the slit.

Stiles is so, so close, but it's not until one of Derek's fingers rub against his hole that he comes, shooting his load into Derek's mouth, which is still working Stiles' cock and then Derek swallows all of Stiles' come.

He wishes he could continue to look at Derek as he swallows, but Stiles feels so boneless and sated, he can't help but fall backwards on the mattress.

Derek moves up to kiss Stiles, and although it's not a particularly great taste, tasting himself on Derek's tongue is like nothing he'd ever expected to experience.

He carefully licks one of the sharp teeth, marvelling at how different it feels, in a very good sort of way.

But Stiles is not satisfied yet, so he leans up to lick the shell of Derek's elongated ear and whispers in what he hopes is a seductive tone.

"Derek, I told to you mark me, to claim me, to make me yours. I hope you plan on doing a better job than this."

Derek growls at this, and it's sending shivers of pleasure coursing through Stiles' entire body. Then Derek is sucking hickeys on the insides of his thighs, and Stiles is hard again in no time. But Derek doesn't do anything about it, just moves to nibble and mark Stiles' sides, shoulders, neck, throat, making sure all the marks are highly visible.

Stiles finds he doesn't care – at least not at the moment – for this is what he came here for, what he asked for, what he's wanted for a long, long time.

He knows this is the point of marking as well; it needs to be visible for others, so that they know how to lay off him, because he's taken, he's someone's possession.

Then Derek is naked and on top of him, their erections lined up against one another and Stiles can't stop staring. When Derek begins to move, Stiles' eyes slide shut, because it feels absolutely amazing, but he opens his eyes again, because he needs to look.

Stiles never found cocks to be pretty, but he can't deny the picture in front of him; there is a raw beauty to their cocks rubbing against each other and the feelings and pleasure coming from it.

"Kiss me," Stiles says, and it's clearly a command, and something Derek knows he will never be able to resist, which should scare him, but it doesn't, because being with Stiles feels so right, and Derek knows he should care about the fact that Stiles is underage, but he's too far gone, too lost in the sensation and smell and feel of the teen.

Derek feels protective of Stiles, and he hopes that by marking him, he will warn others that Stiles belongs to him and that he will stop at nothing to protect him.

This time it's Stiles that reaches around Derek, toying with his hole, sliding the finger in a bit, then out again.

Derek growls again, and wraps a hand around their erections, starting to pump as Stiles continues playing with his ass, soon slipping two fingers in, even though the angle is a bit awkward, but Derek doesn't exactly look like he's minding it, so Stiles keeps going.

When Derek leans down to nibble on Stiles' collarbone, Stiles takes advantage and bites the lobe of Derek's ear. It turns out Stiles isn't the only one with a biting kink, so he bites and sucks on every surface he can reach.

It's when Derek's nails scratches across his hips that Stiles comes for the second time, which makes Derek speed up his hand until it appears to be a blur to Stiles, Derek's come mixing with Stiles' on his stomach.

Derek thankfully manages to roll off of Stiles before he too collapses in a boneless heap; because it would not have been comfortable for Stiles had he collapsed on top of him. Stiles thanks him by licking his arm, because Derek also seems to be very much for licking as well.

Stiles curl up along Derek, his head on his chest, listening to the slowing heart rate of his alpha. He smiles when Derek presses a kiss to the top of his head, and Stiles falls asleep like that, whilst Derek stays awake longer, just enjoying having Stiles there with him.

When Stiles awake the next morning, he's alone in his own bed. When he opens his eyes, his dad's standing at the door, looking at him in a way that makes Stiles nervous. Last night comes rushing back, and Stiles knows his dad will want an explanation.

Stiles hates himself right now. But mostly Derek.


	2. More to Life (C'mon, C'mon)

More to Life (C'mon, C'mon)

Ever since the night Derek marked him, Stiles has been yearning for more. He wants Derek to mark him again – although in less visible places this time, even though his father knows – but he wants other things too.

Stiles has been watching loads of porn, something he's not likely to deny, and has gathered quite a bit of inspiration from there; he's even discovered kinks he didn't know about before that.

There are several things he wants to try out with Derek, and the first thing on his list is eating food and stuff off of Derek's perfect abs. Stiles wants to lick cream from those abs, wants to let his tongue follow the rise and dips of them, wants to lick mounds of cream from Derek's nipples and cock, hopefully with a cherry on top.

Considering how easy it was to make Derek mark him, Stiles knows this will be easy as heck; what's making it hard is sneaking away from the Sheriff, or sneaking back after having been with Derek. It's also hard to decide on what he wants to eat and lick off of those abs, because Stiles has a long list of things.

Maybe he should consult it with Derek first after all, or let Derek decide, because Stiles plans to be on top this time, so maybe the alpha should be allowed to choose.

Over a week goes by, and Stiles haven't seen or heard from Derek since that night, but now he's finally got a chance to get out of the house.

As soon as the Sheriff leaves, Stiles runs outside and barely holds the speed limit on his way to the Hale house.

Before he can open his mouth, Derek's in front of him, and Stiles doesn't hesitate before clashing their mouths together.

He's missed this, he really has. He's not used to it, and he's barely kissed another person except Derek, but it had felt so good and it still does, and Stiles can't be bothered to think about how they'll continue after today if he's already getting addicted to kissing Derek.

Derek breaks the kiss and looks down at Stiles, hearing the teen's heart beat faster and Derek can smell the arousal practically radiating from him.

It makes him push Stiles against the hood of his jeep, mouth already working on marking him again, hands undoing Stiles' belt.

Before he can finish though, Stiles pushes at him, making him back off for a moment.

Stiles is quick to start talking when Derek's brow furrows, explaining that he came here with a plan, and that he needs Derek to run to the store to buy ice-cream, whipped cream or something to that extent, and preferably chocolate sauce as well, but he didn't explain why.

With a last kiss, Derek took off, while Stiles went inside to get ready, and when Derek returned with ice-cream and chocolate sauce, he found Stiles naked on his bed, fully erect and gently stroking himself.

Derek is naked and at Stiles' side in seconds, clothes now just scraps on the floor, his hand on Stiles' shaft and mouth on his collarbone. Stiles can't stop the moan from escaping his mouth, but he doesn't care, and judging by the fact that Derek just hummed, Stiles knows Derek doesn't care either.

"Derek," Stiles says in a low, rough voice, "lay on your back for me." Derek whimpers, and there's a part of Stiles that wants to remember that so he can use it against Derek at a later time, but there's a bigger part of him that knows that of he do, he'll be punished for it, and there's no guarantee that it's the good kind.

As soon as Derek's on his back, Stiles gets the ice-cream and sauce, instantly pouring some of the chocolate on Derek's abs, leaving no doubt about what he's going to do. Then he inspects the ice-cream, and a smirk appears on his lips; Derek knows his love for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and he'd bought Ben & Jerry's with peanut butter cups in them.

"My, you've been a good boy, Derek. You'll get your reward later if you behave properly." Stiles can't describe the sounds Derek makes at that statement, but it's clear to Stiles that there's a part of Derek that really likes this and craves the domination, which is something Stile fully plans on taking advantage of at a later time.

For now though, he straddles Derek's legs and starts licking up the chocolate. He can feel the muscles contracting when he moves his tongue across them, and the taste of the chocolate coupled with the slightly salty taste of the skin makes it taste even better.

When he's licked up all the chocolate, he gets the ice-cream and does the same thing again, making sure to bite and nibble at the skin where the peanut butter cups bites are.

Stiles isn't the only one enjoying it though, he can see it by the way Derek's cock twitches and by the change in his breathing pattern.

As soon as he's licked up the ice, he moves up to kiss Derek, letting him taste the ice, chocolate and peanut butter on his tongue, mixed in with their own tastes.

"Let me ride you," Stiles breathes into Derek's air, and the alpha tenses up. Before Derek can say anything to try to stop Stiles from doing something he'll regret, Stiles adds "I spent the time waiting for you preparing myself. I'm ready for you Derek."

Derek makes those strange sounds again, so Stiles takes that as an acceptance, getting up to grab condoms and lube from his overnight bag.

Crawling back into bed, he lubes up Derek's cock and puts a condom on him, before applying lube to his fingers. When his hole feels slicked up enough, he looks up at Derek, and Derek understand right away what he means; he knows how to do it, but he doesn't really _know_.

So Derek gives him a reassuring smile and places one of his hands of Stiles' leg and uses the other to align the tip of his cock with his hole.

"Ready?" Stiles just nod and start lowering himself slowly onto Derek's cock, focusing on breathing as he stretches out over the intrusion. It's not unpleasant, but it doesn't feel good either, though that is because he's never been filled before, and it's quite a change from a couple of fingers.

He makes a mental note to do some shopping for toys when he gets home so he can get used to it and not spend so much time stretching himself later on.

Then Derek is buried in him to the hilt and Stiles lets out a shaky breath as he tries to get used to the strange feeling.

Stiles moves his hips slightly, just to get a feel of it, and he's slowly starting to get what's so tempting about penetration when Derek starts moving ever so slightly, and Stiles starts moving with him.

It feels so much better than he thought it would, and soon the need for release is eclipsing everything else, so he somehow tells Derek using body language, making Derek move his hips so he can change the angle.

It's then the tip of Derek's cock hits a spot in Stiles which makes him mewl out Derek's name and both of them picks up the pace, and Stiles is so close now, he can feel the heat tighten his stomach.

Derek can apparently both see and smell it, so he starts pumping Stiles' cock in time with the thrusts and soon Stiles is coming, yelling obscenities mixed with Derek's name.

It's the sight, sound and feel of Stiles coming and clenching around him that makes Derek come, growling out Stiles' name.

Derek's hands are on Stiles' waist and he knows he'll end up with bruises in the shape of his hands, but it's just another part of what he loves about this.

Stiles knows Derek's in control, trusts him to know what he's doing, trusts him to not make any permanent damage, because Stiles knows Derek wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

Stiles somehow manage to get off Derek, but flops down right next to him, weak in the legs from the exercise.

Eventually Derek manages to get up, throw away the condom and wash himself off.

He returns to bed with the carton of ice-cream, chocolate sauce and two spoons, which they share, cuddling under the duvet on the bed.

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, he's back in his own bed, just like last time, only with severely less bruises and marking than last time, and he's actually under his covers this time, which means the Sheriff doesn't notices the hand marks when he wakes Stiles up for his last day of school before the summer.


End file.
